TOGETHER FOREVER
by Stear's Girl
Summary: ¿Y si el Clan pasara de la amenaza a los hechos, y desheredase a Albert por elegir a Candy? UNIVERSO ALTERNO. Gracias por su apoyo.
1. Chapter 1

******_DISCLAIMER: La historia que van a leer ha sido creada con el único fin de entretener, sin ánimo de lucro. Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y editoriales. Como es sabido, sólo me los cojo un ratito para escribir locuras sobre ellos._**

**Minific ligeramente goloso, que fue publicado en la Guerra Florida 2014, e inspirado en el magnífico fanart de Marcela. Gracias por permitirme usar tu fanart, nena. También agradezco a Letita por prestarme su fanart para la imagen de este fic, ¡es precioso!**

,-

* * *

Un estrepitoso ruido rompe el placentero silencio que reinaba en la que la parejita llama socarronamente "_Mansión Martin_", situada en Nueva York. En realidad se trata de un humilde apartamento muy parecido a aquel de Chicago donde habían compartido tantas alegrías y penas cuando él no era nadie, pero ella ya era su todo.

Es una noche cualquiera de invierno de aquel difícil trayecto en su vida como casados; sin embargo las dificultades no tienen nada que ver con ellos, porque están sinceramente enamorados. Y pronto cumplirán diez años de haberse jurado amor eterno ante el altar improvisado en el exterior de aquella recóndita granja donde habían estado trabajando ocultos las semanas posteriores al escándalo.

Habían llevado su noviazgo en el más absoluto secretismo, mientras vivían en la mansión de Lakewood, para dar rienda suelta a su amor y a la vez preparar el papeleo donde Candy dejaría de ser un miembro de los Andrew. Pero al final fueron sorprendidos por Eliza Leagan mientras hacían el amor, y él se encaró ante todo el Clan para defender a esa pequeña rubia que amaba con locura. Afrontaría a quien fuera y al precio que fuera.

Por supuesto, a instancias de Elroy, y por sus propios intereses, el Consejo intentó disuadirlo durante una junta urgente convocada a menos de doce horas de haber sido descubiertos. La anciana fue muy ladina, porque pudiendo retrasar la junta, no lo hizo; pues quiso aprovechar la ausencia de George Johnson, de viaje de negocios por Sudamérica y Asia. La magnitud del viaje del fiel asistente de Albert lo tendría fuera de Chicago por lo menos cuatro meses más. Albert debió ir con él, pero decidió quedarse por y con su amada Candy.

.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_-¡Será un escándalo!-_ dijo un consejero.

_-¡Con el que perderemos mucho dinero!-_ espetó uno de los miembros más ancianos.

_-Ella estaba comprometida con mi hijo-_ Raymond Leagan sigue resentido.

_-¡Tú ya tienes prometida, William! ¿Volverás a humillar a su familia por culpa de esa hospiciana salvaje?-_ Elroy acremente le recordó lo que ya sabía.

_-Tía, yo le dije que no aceptaba el compromiso con Eliza. Que era una vil mentira eso de que me había aprovechado de ella. Parece mentira que aun le crea a esa… mujer_ - respondió tranquilamente Albert. Era la primera vez que hablaba desde que comenzó la reunión, y lo hizo sin siquiera parpadear.

Raymond intentó agredir a Albert, pero el resto de los miembros del Consejo lo detuvieron. Elroy se vio obligada a jugar su última carta, convencida de que ello haría "recapacitar" al joven rubio.

_-William, no comprendo qué le han visto todos ustedes a esa miserable huérfana; ¿crees que no me di cuenta de que Anthony, Alistair, Archibald y hasta Neal iban tras ella? Mira hijo, si deseas mantenerla a tu lado hay maneras. Cásate con Eliza y ten a la hospiciana en un apartamento para que la puedas visitar de vez en cuando._

Impasible, Albert se levantó de su asiento y tras mirar a cada uno de los miembros del Consejo con un helado destello azul en sus ojos, respondió sereno, pero firme e indignado.

_-Tía Elroy, ¿cómo puede proponerme semejante bajeza? Yo no quiero a otra mujer que no sea mi Candy, y deseo que sea mi esposa ante el mundo entero. Si esto ha de traer consecuencias, no me importa: ya me han manipulado a su antojo durante demasiados años._

_-Así sea pues- _sentenció el anciano Malcolm Andrew, el más viejo del consejo.

A Albert no le importó verse despojado de su herencia, de sus ancestros, de su apellido, de su nombre. Oficialmente, Sir William Albert Andrew había fallecido en un trágico accidente acompañado por su protegida Candice White, que también "pereció" en el siniestro. Era eso o la muerte real de Candy y de cualquier familiar o amigo que les ayudase: esa fue la amenaza velada que hicieron al joven antes de que éste se marchara de la mansión con lo puesto.

Se celebraron pomposos funerales en memoria de las supuestas víctimas, y los novios, recluidos en una granja lechera perdida de Montana, leyeron sus propios obituarios en la prensa. Fue un shock para ellos, sobre todo por la expresión de sincero pesar que vieron en sus amigos cuando se publicaron las fotos de las exequias.

Fue un precio muy alto a pagar, pero la felicidad a lado de su amada lo compensó todo; y eso lo tuvo más claro aquella soleada mañana en la que, con sus nuevos apellidos, intercambiaron los votos matrimoniales.

El doctor Martin, oriundo de un pueblo cercano a la granja y el único amigo al que no conocía el Clan, firmó como padrino y supuesto tío de Albert, para que éste pudiera ofrecer un nombre a la rubia, quien a su vez figuró como Candice Taylor, la hija de un difunto y borracho amigo del doctor; a condición de que guardaran el secreto para seguridad de los propios jóvenes novios.

De esta manera, con su acta de matrimonio y documentos varios, el anonimato de la nueva familia "Martin" quedó asegurado; y los novios se encargarían de luchar por su libertad, compartiendo amor y el esfuerzo por construir un patrimonio familiar desde cero. Los inicios fueron muy duros, ya que ninguno de los dos pudo trabajar en lo suyo para no hacerse visibles, por lo que tuvieron que buscarse la vida en empleos de muy baja cualificación. Trabajaron a salto de mata recogiendo fruta en los campos de California, hasta que los meses pasaron, el "affaire Andrew" se fue olvidando, y Candy se quedó embarazada. Continuaron carteándose con el doctor Martin, que se había convertido en una especie de guía para ellos.

La pareja decidió dejar atrás California y comenzar de nuevo con su hijo por nacer. Con los pocos ahorros que tenían se fueron a Nueva York, a cobijarse en el anonimato de la gran ciudad. Un viejo amigo de Albert le había conseguido un empleo estable como lavaplatos, y se instalaron en un diminuto cuartucho de azotea, pero ninguno se desanimó y lo pintaron, colocaron plantas florales en las ventanas y pusieron bonitos afiches de papel en las paredes como adornos. Era su nido de amor, y estaban felices a pesar de la pobreza. Charlaban durante horas, leían y comentaban los periódicos usados que Albert traía a casa, e incluso un par de meses después pudieron comprarse una radio barata de galena con la que bailaban al ritmo del foxtrot.

Ella cosía a mano, regaba las plantas o tejía mientras su marido cocinaba para los dos. Algunas noches se sentaron en la terraza a contemplar el cielo y el panorama de la ciudad con sus espectaculares luces, y los días de descanso de Albert dieron apacibles paseos a pie por la ciudad del Hudson o pequeños placeres como tomar helado, ir al cine o ver un partido de baseball; hasta que la avanzada gestación de Candy hizo imposible que subiera las escaleras de las cinco plantas que la separaban de la acera a su humilde hogar.

Avanzado el otoño, y a punto de nacer Rosemary Martin, los rubios recibieron la última carta de su viejo amigo el médico. El hombre estaba en su lecho de muerte y les hizo llegar en dicha misiva sus mejores deseos y un paquete con un fajo de billetes: sus ahorros de los últimos años desde que gracias a Albert había dejado de beber. Entonces, los esposos pudieron dar casi dos tercios del pago por un humilde apartamento con buhardilla, en un sencillo edificio de tres plantas sin ascensor, ubicado en un céntrico pero obrero barrio neoyorquino que por desgracia a los pocos años se vio envuelto en la violencia mafiosa durante las noches. No pudiendo vender el apartamento porque no había comprador, y tampoco disponían de dinero para pagar un alquiler aparte de la hipoteca, decidieron extremar las precauciones, como no salir después de la hora de cenar y encomendarse a todos los santos.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

.

Años después, la Gran Depresión está entrando en su punto álgido, y a pesar de los esfuerzos de ambos, Albert y Candy tienen ciertos apuros económicos; pero la rubia no puede estar indiferente al sufrimiento de tantas familias que lo han perdido todo. Ellos al menos tienen el apartamento casi pagado, su esposo un trabajo seguro de cocinero que le permite poner el pan en la mesa, y ella se gana un dinerillo extra haciendo labores de enfermera a muchos de sus vecinos.

_-Candy, mi amor, ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo en la buhardilla?-_ Albert, su amadísimo esposo desde hace tantos años, la llama desde el segundo peldaño de la escalera plegable que conduce a la minúscula buhardilla del apartamento. Es pasada medianoche, la hora a la que habitualmente vuelve Albert de su duro trabajo preparando costosas meriendas y cenas para los clientes del hotel donde labora, que por fortuna está a menos de quinientos metros de la casa.

Collins, su jefe, con su auto le ha dejado en la acera de su calle como cada noche, y así el rubio sólo tiene que andar un par de metros hacia el portal de su edificio donde ya le espera el portero, quien le abre la puerta para subir a su departamento. Greg Collins no arranca de nuevo el coche hasta que Albert ha entrado en su bloque. Se trata de un gesto que la familia Martin agradece profundamente a Collins, dado que a esas horas no es seguro andar a pie por esas calles neoyorkinas repletas de mafiosos tiroteándose, y los demás trabajadores de la cocina simplemente toman el metro, cuya parada está a las puertas del hotel, para dirigirse a sus casas en barrios mucho más tranquilos. A Collins no le tocan porque el dueño del hotel ha conseguido la promesa de las grandes familias mafiosas de no atacar a sus empleados. Y los capos apreciaban mucho el sazón de Collins y su equipo, capaces de servir platos irlandeses, kosher o italianos sin apenas pestañear.

La escalera que da a la buhardilla del apartamento de la familia Martin está justo detrás de la mesa de la sala-comedor, pero casi nunca suben a esa estancia porque es donde guardan los pocos recuerdos que les quedan de aquellos tiempos de abundante riqueza; se trata de las escasas pertenencias que pudieron meter en el viejo coche que el rubio compró a toda prisa para no levantar sospechas. Albert piensa que Candy podría sentirse mal si ve esas cosas, y ella piensa exactamente lo mismo de él; y el resultado es que prácticamente no han subido a la buhardilla desde que se instalaron en el apartamento.

Al resonar la voz del apuesto hombre, se escucha un pequeño gritito femenino de sorpresa y otro objeto cae al suelo.

_-Diantres, ¿Cómo supiste que soy yo, Bert? ¡Me has asustado! ¿Cuándo llegaste?_

Albert sólo sonríe. No sabe si contestarle o no, aunque también le encanta el gesto de enfado que su pequeña rubia le hará.

_-Bueno... si te soy sincero... es porque nadie en esta casa es capaz de generar tanto ruido. Ni los niños. Además, acabo de ver a Rose y Tony, les he dado su beso de buenas noches, pero no se han dado cuenta porque mis hijos duermen como angelitos._

Lo dicho, Candy le devuelve ese delicioso gesto de enfado que le gusta a Albert.

_-Albert Martin..._

_-Candice Martin..._

La bella voz del joven rubio y su imponente estampa masculina, apenas visible desde la pequeña escotilla de la escalera que conduce al ahora acogedor ático, antes polvoriento y lleno de triques, hace que Candy olvide el pequeño enfado. Brinda una hermosa y sincera sonrisa a su marido, auténtica, irradiando calidez.

Albert siente desbordar el amor que siente por su mujer, la ve preciosa sentada en un sencillo futón hecho con retazos y confeccionado a mano por Candy, donde ella está examinando con sus delicadas manos maltratadas por el duro trabajo doméstico, las cosas que saca de las últimas cajas. Así que a paso rápido sube el resto de la escalera plegable para llegar a donde su amada y sorprenderla con un magnífico beso lleno de pasión; dejando primero sobre el suelo una bandeja con un vaso de leche tibia endulzada con miel y algunas finas pastas ya rotas que había llevado a Candy, sobrantes de la cena que como cocinero él preparó en el lujoso hotel donde trabaja.

Albert echa un vistazo rápido a la diminuta pieza en la que el techo parece tan bajo, lo que aunado a su imponente altura le apenas le permite ponerse en pie por completo, y de nuevo inquiere a su mujer, que se ve hermosa con su bello rostro iluminado por la luna filtrada a través de la ventana oblicua de la estancia.

_-Vuelvo a preguntar, pequeña... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí en la buhardilla?_

-Estoy acabando de limpiar este sitio. Hay cosas que podríamos vender o donar; y además necesitamos espacio. Los niños están creciendo y ya no pueden compartir dormitorio. Rose pronto cumple ocho años y dentro de poco será una señorita.

-Cariño, ¿no estarás pensando traer a Tony aquí? Tiene sólo cuatro años y este sitio es más frío que los dormitorios.

La rubia sonríe con ternura a su esposo.

_-No, mi amor. Nosotros somos los que dormiremos aquí. Sé que es más frío, pero no veo otro remedio. Lo siento._

Al rubio se le ilumina la mirada y sonríe deslumbrante a su dulce esposa.

_-¿Cómo que lo sientes? ¡Es una gran idea! Además, yo siempre podré darte calor, y estaré encantado de hacerlo, pequeña...  
_  
La joven esposa ríe divertida ante el inequívoco mensaje con connotación sexual que le ha dirigido su marido, pero después de horas trabajando en la buhardilla también está muy hambrienta. Prueba un par de galletas, y cuando se dispone a beber un poco de leche, se detiene de improviso y toma un pequeño bulto de tela que reposaba en el suelo al lado de ella.

Lo desenvuelve con cuidado ante la mirada expectante de su esposo, y finalmente aparecen dos relucientes objetos muy apreciados por ambos.

_-¡Nuestras tazas, pequeña! Yo pensé que se habían perdido en nuestra apresurada... fuga._

_-También yo pensaba lo mismo, pero se ve que Patty o Annie las empacaron sin darnos cuenta. ¿Dónde estarán mis amigos ahora?_

_-Ni idea, pero espero que sean por lo menos la mitad de felices que nosotros._

Claro que saben cómo están sus antiguos amigos. Annie y Archie no cesan de aparecer en las notas de sociales en los periódicos, al igual que el actual Patriarca: Neal Leagan, casado con Daisy Dillman, aquella anodina burguesa de Chicago que siempre babeó por él. Patricia O'Brien se había aferrado en profesar como monja católica y dar clases en un colegio privado como aquel donde se conocieron de jovencitas; porque no superaba lo de Stear. Pero cuando fue al Hogar de Pony a despedirse de Candy, conoció a Thomas Stevens y su mundo cambió. Se casó con él y se marcharon a Irlanda, donde Tom se dispuso a hacer rendir las tierras de sus suegros y con ayuda de Patty, a darles muchos nietos.

A Archie los años de insatisfacción matrimonial con Annie lo han convertido en un notorio casanova, al igual que su primo Neal, y las fiestas que ambos crápulas dan, regadas en licor -a pesar de que la Ley Seca esté de plena vigencia- y hermosas mujeres, son antológicas en Chicago. Pero siguen siendo devotos católicos de misa dominical y ayuno en Cuaresma, incluso Eliza, una desvergonzada flapper famosa por haberse pasado por la piedra a prácticamente todos los hombres guapos Chicago, París, Londres y Nueva York; sin importarle el hecho de estar casada con un rancio aristócrata europeo con más blasones que dinero.

De vuelta a la realidad, Albert examina las tazas y no puede evitar soltar un largo suspiro por tantos recuerdos felices, y todo lo que han tenido que pasar para estar juntos. Y sonríe satisfecho: está casado con la mujer que ama, se lleva de maravilla con ella, tiene unos hijos preciosos y un trabajo estable a pesar de la crisis que está castigando a medio país.

Candy coge la taza grabada con la letra inicial de su nombre, y se sirve un poco de la leche tibia endulzada con miel que le trajo Albert. Intencionalmente bebe despacio, provocando que algunas gotas del líquido caigan por la comisura de sus labios, bajen por el cuello y se absorban entre el canalillo y la tela de su sencilla blusa de algodón.

Albert salta como si tuviera un resorte y estrecha a su mujer entre sus brazos, la recuesta en el mullido futón y mientras le desabrocha con desespero la blusa la besa con pasión a la vez que accede a sus torneados muslos femeninos levantándole la falda. Comienza a acariciarla con amor, necesidad y cierta dosis de descaro.

_-Traes demasiado trapo encima, pequeña...-_ susurró el excitado hombre al oído de su esposa, frustrado por las dificultades que está teniendo para desvestir a Candy.

_-¡Albert!-_ la rubia está sorprendida y sonrojada con el furor pasional de su marido. Él no es así, con ella siempre se porta tierno.

_-Hoy te he echado de menos como nunca antes, mi vida... ¿No lo notas?_

Dice esas palabras mientras sigue pasando sus enormes manos por todo el cuerpo de la mujer, y le refriega su dura entrepierna con impúdica desvergüenza.

_-¡Pero bueno! ¿Otra vez han fabricado whisky de contrabando esos borrachos de tus compañeros?_

_-No, mi amor... simplemente es que hoy te encuentro tan deseable...-_ el rubio susurra al oído de su esposa, lo que hace que el cuerpo de la chica pierda voluntad y se deje llevar por la pasión.

Albert se dispone pues a hacerle el amor a su mujer con apasionada ternura, tomándose su tiempo. La toca con ardiente delicadeza y cuando sus dedos le dicen que está lista, se desliza en su interior fácilmente para moverse en el húmedo y apretado interior de su esposa primero con suavidad y luego con frenesí, hasta terminar los dos rendidos y plenos. Normalmente Albert sale de ella para derramarse fuera, para evitar embarazos. Pero esa noche siente un instinto primario de pertenencia sobre su mujer, y asiéndola por las caderas, se hunde hasta el fondo para regar su semilla en ella entre los gemidos ahogados de su hermosa rubia, presa del éxtasis.

Minutos después Albert y Candy descansan sobre el futón, mirando abrazados la noche invernal estrellada a través de la ventana del techo bajo de la buhardilla. Candy recuerda algo que Albert le dijo antes. Se lo pregunta acariciando con su dedo el delicado vello rubio del pecho de su marido y aquellas cicatrices producidas por el zarpazo del león en el parque de Chicago.

_-Bert, ¿por qué me dijiste hace un rato que hoy me extrañaste más que nunca?_

El ojiazul se debate unos instantes en contarle o no lo sucedido aquella noche en el restaurante del hotel. Decide que a su pequeña rubia no se le puede ocultar una cosa como la ocurrida esa en ocasión, y entonces habló.

_-Esta noche se ha ofrecido una gran fiesta en el restaurante del hotel. Fue mucha gente famosa: políticos, artistas, banqueros. Hasta hubo litros de alcohol de contrabando, mujeres y contrataron a la orquesta de Paul Whiteman._

_-¿Y qué de novedad hay en ello? Me dijiste que eso ocurre todo el tiempo, Bert. Hasta los mafiosos se dejan caer por ahí, pero tú eres cocinero y ni siquiera saben que existes._

_-Esta fue diferente. El anfitrión que organizó la fiesta fue Terry Grandchester, y los principales agasajados han sido Neal Leagan y Archibald Cornwell…_

A Candy el alma se le va a los pies. Tiene miedo por su familia, porque Albert le contó en su momento de la amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos por parte del Clan.

_-¿Te vieron, Bert?_

_-Creo que no, pero no estoy seguro. Collins me dijo que esta semana no fuera a trabajar mientras siguieran hospedados, pero después de tantos años estoy seguro de que ya se olvidaron de nosotros. Los que más querían mi cabeza ya lograron su objetivo: hacer patriarca a Neal._

Candy ofreció a su amado esposo un cálido abrazo y dulces caricias como respuesta y consuelo para ambos. Se siente segura a su lado. Pocos minutos después se quedaron dormidos.

Pero los otrora amigos de Albert sí que lo vieron y reconocieron. Y aprovechando el poder de sus nombres, confirmaron la identidad del joven, aunque por desgracia para ellos, nadie supo o quiso decirles donde vivía, pero sí que estaba casado con una hermosa rubia de ojos verdes.

**.**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**©Stear's Girl**

* * *

.

_HOLA!_

_Aquí les traigo una nueva historia en universo alterno con nuestros rubios favoritos. En varios fics había leído que a Albert le amenazan con desheredarlo si se casa con Candy, pero nunca se cumple la amenaza. Pero pensé ¿y si se cumpliera? Y de ahí salió esto. Son sólo dos capítulos, ojalá éste primero haya sido de su agrado._

_Estaré encantada de leer sus amables reviews._

_Hasta pronto!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, yo sabía de antemano que iba a ser de difícil lectura para algunas personas, pero quise arriesgar y ser realista. Espero que este final sea de su agrado, he intentado tratar con dignidad a todos los personajes y evitar clichés.**

**ESPECIALMENTE DEDICADO A _FRIDITAS y BlackCat2010_**

* * *

.

Candy ofreció a su amado esposo un cálido abrazo y dulces caricias como respuesta y consuelo para ambos. Se siente segura a su lado. Pocos minutos después se quedaron dormidos.

Pero los otrora amigos de Albert sí que lo vieron y reconocieron. Y aprovechando el poder de sus nombres, confirmaron la identidad del joven, aunque por desgracia para ellos, nadie supo o quiso decirles donde vivía, pero sí que estaba casado con una hermosa rubia de ojos verdes.

.

* * *

.

_**CAPÍTULO 2**_

El dinero nunca sobra en el humilde hogar de los Martin, es una verdad a la que se enfrentan cada fin de mes, y le es difícil seguir ahorrando para la universidad de sus hijos. Pero dinero sin amor no vale nada, y eso lo supieron siempre Albert y Candy. Por eso no les importó renunciar a tantos privilegios, aunque ella de vez en cuando se echa a llorar a escondidas, especialmente cuando ve llegar del trabajo a su marido agotado por alguna de las jornadas laborales extras que acepta para ganar algo más de dinero. Desde que ella tuvo a su segundo hijo, ya no puede trabajar y estira como puede el humilde presupuesto familiar.

Semanas después de que empezaran a usar la buhardilla como dormitorio de matrimonio, tras haber hecho Albert los arreglos necesarios reforzando la escalera y poniendo una puertecilla, Candy ha donado a una subasta de caridad algunos objetos que encontró ahí y que no les vio un provecho claro en su casa. Reutilizó otros artículos para su propio hogar, y finalmente confeccionó ropa a sus hijos con las telas de los viejos -y lujosos- trajes suyos y de Albert almacenados en las cajas durante tantos años. Aunque los diseños estuvieran muy pasados de moda, la tela seguía siendo útil; y mientras cosía a mano las prendas para los niños, Candy agradeció mentalmente a sus madres de Pony y a las monjas del San Pablo por enseñarla a coser.

En una bella tarde primaveral, y al ver que sus pequeños están aburridos jugando en el diminuto salón comedor, la rubia los invita a salir con ella a hacer un recado.

_-Acompáñenme, hijitos. Voy a ponerle una inyección a la señora Randall. Pórtense bien en su casa, ¿de acuerdo? Luego iremos a esperar a papi en el parque._

Es domingo, pero Albert ha ido a echar una mano al hotel, pues en su lujoso restaurante se celebraría la boda de la hija de un conocido político, y éste pidió expresamente que Collins y Bert Martin supervisaran el banquete. Además, por adelantado pagó generosamente y sin chistar la jornada extra de los dos.

Candy gana algunas monedas visitando a vecinos enfermos en sus casas para aplicarles inyecciones, hacerles curaciones o tomarles la tensión. Son tiempos de crisis en los que cualquier ayuda es bienvenida. Con esas propinillas puede comprar algún capricho a sus hijos, normalmente caramelos o juguetes baratos; descargando un poco a su marido.

Terminada la visita a la señora Randall, Candy les da algunas de las monedas ganadas a sus hijos, quienes van corriendo a una juguetería cercana donde van a comprar canicas u otros artículos asequibles. Los observa feliz y orgullosa, cuando escucha que un coche para al lado suyo. No le da importancia hasta que siente que alguien toca su hombro. Voltea a ver quién es, y la sorpresa es mayúscula.

_-¿Archie? ¿Neal? ¿Terry? ¿Qué hacen aquí?_

Más bien _«¿Cómo me encontraron?»_

Sonríe con timidez al verlos, aunque su aspecto la preocupa. Es obvio que ya no son aquellos adolescentes llenos de vida que conoció. Aunque las ropas que visten gritan a los cuatro vientos su prosperidad económica, la rubia sólo ve tristeza en sus ojos y sus rostros demacrados con esas barbas incipientes que delatan una noche de juerga a pesar de llevar los trajes y el pelo impolutos. Las decadentes vidas que llevan no les han hecho progresar como seres humanos, más bien todo lo contrario. El actor es el primero en hablar, aprovechando que su experiencia en los escenarios le hace mantener mejor el tipo.

_-Pecosa... estás bellísima. ¿Cuántos años sin vernos?_

_-Más de quince, Terrence. Siento mucho lo de Suzanne y lo de tu padre..._

Al responder, ella da un paso hacia atrás, asustada. Tiene muy presente las amenazas del Consejo y teme que los tres hombres hayan venido a cumplirlas.

_-Tranquila, no te haremos daño, Candy, ni a ese... de tu marido. Te damos nuestra palabra de caballeros-_ le aseguró Neal hablando con suavidad y posando solemnemente la mano derecha en su pecho, justo sobre su corazón que en ese momento late desbocado de amor por ella.

_-Estás preciosa, Gatita... ¿querrás tomar un café con nosotros? –_ pidió Archie, conteniendo como pudo la emoción.

Ella rechaza la invitación negando nerviosamente con la cabeza y con sus hermosos ojos verdes muy abiertos. Obviamente está temerosa y desconfiada.

_-Te juro que no sabíamos lo que pasó realmente. Hace cinco semanas que la tía Elroy falleció y nos dejó a Neal y a mí una carta explicándolo todo. Anda, Gatita, ven: serán sólo unos minutos…_

_-No puedo, Archie, de verdad que tengo prisa. Mis hijos me esperan._

La frase "_mis hijos_" hiere profundamente el corazón de los tres caballeros que contemplan con una mezcla de amor y pena a la mujer. Amor, porque a pesar de todo, del tiempo, del dinero, de las mujeres... no han podido olvidarla. Pena, porque la ropa limpia pero barata y su pecoso rostro ligeramente ajado delatan las duras condiciones en las que ha vivido la rubia. Todos habrían gastado sin dudar sus fortunas para cubrir de joyas y lujos a esa mujer, por evitarle tantas privaciones, por haber sido el elegido.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo la cara de la pecosa proyecta alegría, optimismo, tranquilidad y mucha, mucha felicidad. La encuentran infinitamente más hermosa que sus respectivas esposas o amantes, y sienten una envidia feroz por Albert; aunque son unos caballeros y antes de ir a buscarla han acordado respetar la decisión de Candy. Archie y Neal, como jefes del clan Andrew, tienen claro que no molestarán a la familia a pesar de la orden del Consejo, y Terry tampoco tiene intención de hacer daño al antiguo trotamundos. Pero por ella, se dicen, no por Albert, a quien matarían a la primera oportunidad, si no supieran el sufrimiento que con tal acto provocarían en su amada Candy.

Tras un incómodo silencio, uno de los tres apuestos caballeros vuelve a hablar.

_-¿Cuántos hijos tienes, Candice?_

_-Dos, Neal. Tengo dos hijos: una niña y un varoncito. ¿Y tú?_

_-Una hija, Candy. Archie no tiene hijos, y Terrence tal vez tenga doscientos, regados de Londres a Los Ángeles._

El actor propina un cogotazo a Neal, sonriendo levemente.

_-Ya será menos, zoquete-_ le dice al Patriarca, y a continuación se gira hacia Candy para responderle- _No tengo ningún hijo, Pecosa... que yo sepa. Todavía no he encontrado a la mujer adecuada que me los dé..._

En ese momento, los tres hombres otra vez se quedaron mirando de arriba a abajo y con intensidad a la rubia, mientras Candy sonríe nerviosamente porque siente esas miradas que la están devorando. Ellos están imaginándose cada uno lo maravilloso que habría sido tener hijos con esa mujer, disfrutar de su sonrisa, amarla sin reservas, amanecer cada día a su lado.

Cuando la rubia estaba a punto de despedirse, se escuchan las alegres risas de Rose y Tony; quienes al ver a su madre charlar con tres desconocidos se esconden asustados tras el hermoso cuerpo de Candy, el cual se intuye incluso con aquellas ropas tan humildes que lleva. La tierna visión de su preciosa rubia convertida en una madre amorosa les produce a los tres crápulas una mezcla de amor y admiración.

_-Vamos, hijos míos, no sean maleducados._

_-¿Quiénes son ellos, mami? ¿Papá los conoce?_

La madre se queda muda, pero Terry contesta rápidamente a Rose tocando con ternura las trencitas rubias de la niña, rematadas con dos pequeños lacitos rojos. Parecieran un vestigio de las frondosas coletas de su madre, aunque está seguro de que el tono de rubio es un poco más oscuro, como el de Albert.

_-Sí, nena... conocemos a tu papá, sólo que hace muchos años que no nos vemos. Yo me llamo Terrence, él es Neal y aquel señor se llama Archibald _-dice señalando a sus acompañantes- _¿Y ustedes como se llaman, hijitos?_

Los tres habrían vendido su alma al mismísimo Satanás a cambio de que esos niños de verdad llevaran su sangre, por gozar de aquella maravillosa mujer que dejaron ir en diferentes momentos. Cada uno lamentó por dentro su propia cobardía.

_«Si no te hubiera dejador ir en aquella escalera… »_

_«Si no hubiera sido tan poco hombre aquella noche del fallido compromiso…»_

_«Si no me hubiera callado en los jardines del San Pablo…»_

Se maldijeron amargamente por no haber luchado por ella. Porque esa mujer lo valía todo, hasta el mayor sacrificio… y les aguijoneó la certeza de que el único que tuvo el valor de hacerlo fue ese hombre que ella eligió.

_-Yo me llamo Rosemary, señor... Tengo siete años y mi hermano Anthony acaba de cumplir cuatro._

Las criaturas sonríen, mostrando la niña una sonrisa desdentada propia de los siete años de edad que tiene, al mismo tiempo que el niño se quita la gorra de tela dejando ver su rizado pelo rubio, sin duda herencia de su madre, antes de pedir a Candy que se la vuelva a poner. Conocer a los hermosos pequeños que ha parido su querida rubia hace que Terry, Neal y Archie no puedan reprimir el impulso de ponerse en cuclillas para abrazar a los niños con fuerza. Tienen que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no echarse a llorar por lo que pudo ser y no fue. Sin que la madre ni las criaturas lo noten, Terry mete una valiosísima moneda de oro en el bolsillo de cada infante y les devuelve al regazo de Candy.

_«Maldito Albert cabronazo, pero si son clavaditos a ti…!»_ piensan los tres caballeros ante el aplastante parecido de los pequeños con su padre. A Archie y a Neal además se les encoge el corazón porque los niños también les recuerdan a su primo Anthony, aquel que falleció hace tantos años.

Candy indica a sus hijos que se despidan de aquellos señores, y que vayan adelantando camino mientras ella también dice adiós.

_-Bueno... nosotros ya nos vamos, tengo que preparar la merienda de mis niños. Espero que todo les vaya bien, muchachos. Y gracias por respetar a mi familia y mis hijos._

Hace un gesto de despedida y se da la vuelta, pero Terry la toma por el codo a la vez que Neal introduce un papel doblado en el viejo bolso de la mujer.

_-¿Qué es esto?-_ despliega el papel y encuentra un cheque por una ingente cantidad de dinero, firmado por Archibald Cornwell y sir Neal Leagan, del trust Andrew.

_-Para los estudios de tus hijos-_ se apresura a responder Archie.

_-No puedo aceptar esto. Mi marido..._

Como si lo hubiera llamado Albert apareció caminando a paso apresurado, acompañado por sus hijos. Los pequeños se lo han encontrado en la esquina camino a casa, y le dijeron que Candy estaba hablando con tres elegantes señores. A pesar de sus pobres ropas de humilde trabajador manual, ese hombre seguía desprendiendo la misma grandeza de espíritu e imponente presencia, que aquella noche del fallido compromiso con Neal en que se descubrió como el Bisabuelo William.

_-Albert...-_ Candy devolvió el cheque a Neal y se dejó conducir por su esposo, quien la sujetaba con firmeza por la cintura, en un evidente gesto de marcaje y posesión. El rubio se caló la gastada gorra de tela como saludo y despedida, para pronunciar unas cuantas palabras con ese masculino timbre de voz que ninguno de sus antiguos amigos había olvidado después de tanto tiempo.

_-Gracias, pero no necesitamos más que sus buenos deseos y su discreción. Mis hijos tienen un padre que les da lo que necesitan. Ahora, si nos disculpan...  
_  
La familia Martin se da la vuelta y se marcha con sus niños revoloteando alegremente alrededor de ellos; dejando a tres elegantes playboys con un palmo de narices. El sentimiento de derrota y desolación que comparten es brutal. Ni el dinero de Neal, ni la elegancia de Archie, ni el carisma de Terry: a quien Candy prefirió fue a ese hombre tan atractivo y seguro de sí mismo, trabajador, fuerte, honesto, amoroso, auténtico... aunque eso le haya costado vivir en la pobreza.

Se marcharon a su hotel para luego volver a sus casas, y nunca más buscaron a Candy, pero tiempo después Neal y Archie le hicieron llegar a la rubia un paquete con varias joyas muy caras. La caja iba acompañada con una carta en la que le decían que no lo rechazara porque era expreso deseo de Elroy. Pero no era cierto. En realidad Neal y Archie compraron las joyas a Eliza, la heredera de la anciana, y se las enviaron a Candy pensando que para ella sería menos violento que mandarle dinero dado el anterior fracaso con el cheque. La rubia, práctica, vendió las joyas junto con las monedas que Terry dio a sus niños, y ese dinero lo guardó celosamente para afrontar cualquier emergencia familiar, sin comentar nada a su marido.

.

* * *

.

Albert siempre trae a casa algo de las sobras de esas opíparas cenas que prepara cada noche para el restaurante del lujoso hotel que lo ha contratado como cocinero, porque con ellas y un poco de arroz, legumbre o pasta siempre sale la comida de mediodía para su familia, suponiendo un gran ahorro a fin de mes y un buen apoyo en la correcta alimentación de sus pequeños. Platos que la mayoría de los niños del hambriento país en crisis no comen –ni Candy cuando era pequeña- forman parte del menú de mediodía de los Martin, esa comida que comparte la familia al completo entre alegres risas: pescado, carne, pollo, frutas de lejanos países, lácteos, verduras exóticas, repostería fina...

El rubio definitivamente no le contará nunca a su esposa que si llega a completar los gastos es porque George entrega al padre de familia una pequeña cantidad mensual que le ayuda con la hipoteca del apartamento y darse algún capricho en familia como ir al cine. Johnson sigue trabajando para el clan Andrew y ha formado un hogar con Dorothy, pero al igual que el resto del clan, tiene prohibido cualquier contacto con Albert y su familia.

Sólo que el moreno, a diferencia de Archie y los otros, desde hace muchos años buscó la manera de seguir viendo al rubio. Y la encontró por medio de Collins, el chef del restaurante donde trabaja Albert y buen amigo suyo. En el almacén del restaurante, Johnson se entrevista con el rubio, hablan un rato y, aunque Albert remolonea, siempre termina aceptando la ayuda económica que George le da; más que nada por sus hijos y por el afecto que siente por su otrora asistente. Johnson fue aquel viejo amigo que ayudó a la pareja a instalarse en Nueva York hace años.

Algunas noches Albert sorprende a su mujer sollozando débilmente en la humilde cama de matrimonio en la buhardilla, procurando que sus pequeños no la escuchen. El rubio sabe qué le pasa: ella tiene cargo de conciencia porque cree que ha sido su culpa el que ahora Albert esté en la pobreza, pudiendo ocupar el lugar de Patriarca del Clan Andrew que ahora comparten Neal y Archie.

_-¿Otra vez, pequeña? Te digo que estoy bien y que soy muy feliz contigo y con mis hijos._

_-¿No te arrepientes, Albert?_

_-Jamás. Contigo soy más feliz de lo que nunca imaginé-_ lo dice con seguridad y mirándola fijamente con sus hermosos ojos azules, esos hechiceros zafiros que han heredados sus pequeños retoños.

Ella lo mira con infinito amor. Definitivo, hizo una buena elección. Besa tiernamente a su esposo y le confiesa lo que muchas veces le ha dicho.

_-Dios no pudo enviarme un marido mejor. Te amo, Albert._

_-Y yo, mi preciosa._

Candy prepara rápidamente la cama: un somier con colchón casi a ras de suelo, primorosamente arreglado con sábanas cosidas a mano con retazos de múltiples colores. Debe estar tan bajo dada la poca altura de la buhardilla inclinada. Pero poner la cama así les brinda la oportunidad de ver el cielo a través del cristal de la ventana del techo oblicuo, con sólo retirar las puertecillas de madera y el store que la cubre.

_-Vamos, don Albert Martin... que mañana usted descansa pero quedó de llevar a sus hijos al circo._

_-¡Oh, Señor! Se me había olvidado...-_ dice con un largo suspiro de cansancio y se tumba pesadamente boca arriba, después de haberse desvestido y puesto un gastado pantalón de pijama que deja a la vista un musculoso torso moldeado por el arduo trabajo diario, y marcado por el zarpazo de aquel león en el parque de Chicago. Los brazos de Albert son como dos cálidas y macizas columnas que sostienen con firmeza a su familia, al mismo tiempo que la protegen con ternura.

Su dulce, hermosa y amorosa Candy le cubre medio cuerpo con una impoluta sábana remendada, y comienza a darle un pequeño masaje en los hombros cuando su marido la interrumpe mirándola a los ojos con intenso deseo.

_-Deberías dejar de fatigarte tanto, Candy. No quiero que tengas problemas con este nuevo embarazo, yo me sé tapar solo, pequeña._

En efecto, la apasionada entrega aquella noche en que Albert vio a Terry y los otros, tuvo consecuencias; y Candy espera su tercer hijo. Será otra niña, que al igual que sus hermanos heredará los bellos rasgos de Albert, pero también los espectaculares ojos verdes de Candy.

Las miradas entornadas, esa posición de Candy justo en la diana, sentada encima de él exponiendo su generoso escote a través de la humilde camiseta de tirantes que usa como pijama, es demasiado para el rubio. Dos bocas a punto del anhelado beso, las manos de Albert en el sitio y labor justas, acariciando el redondeado trasero de su esposa y tomándola por las caderas para acomodarla mejor.

El torbellino de la pasión los envuelve salvajemente, Albert prácticamente le está haciendo el amor a Candy con un beso: ha introducido con descaro su lengua en la boca de ella, explorando la ardiente cavidad y encendiendo a su esposa. La rubia pensaba decir que no, dado lo cansado que veía a Albert, pero él siempre ha sabido cómo romper las defensas de Candy, dónde y cómo tocarla para que se rinda a él.

Ella se estremece al sentir cómo su marido tras estimularla íntimamente unos minutos, le introduce con cuidado su enhiesta masculinidad estando ella encima de él. La joven gime placenteramente y comienza a cabalgar con sensualidad, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, con su esposo acariciando dulcemente su cuerpo desde las piernas hasta la barbilla, prestando especial ternura a ese vientre ligeramente abultado que delata la existencia de su nuevo retoño por venir.

Pasea los dedos por esos hermosos pechos que han alimentado a sus hijos, y siente la necesidad de llevarse a la boca esas rosadas bayas que lo tientan hasta lo indecible. Atrae a Candy tomándola por la nuca y tras darle un ardiente beso, se dispone a devorar con apasionada ternura sus pechos sin dejar ella de cabalgarlo.

Bellas frases de amor dichas en apenas susurros inundan la pequeña habitación donde aquellos amantes reivindican su cariño.

_-¡T...te a...moooo!-_ y un ronco, apasionado, líquido y caliente gemido liberador acompaña la breve pero intensa frase de amor. ¿Para qué iba a querer la fría insignia de oro de su Clan, si a cambio de eso tendría que renunciar a su hermoso amuleto ojiverde?

Sí, ellos se olvidan de todo: del frío, de las facturas, de la crisis; cuando se miran a los ojos y vuelven a entregarse a la pasión. Cada vez que hacen el amor, Albert corrobora que tomó la decisión correcta y que su sitio está ahí, llenando acompasadamente el húmedo interior de esa mujer a la que adora incluso desde antes de tener la mínima noción de lo que es el amor.

.

**FIN**  
©Stear's Girl/MorenetaC/RosaRosae

_GRACIAS POR LEER_

_Nos vemos en la próxima historia... De antemano agradezco sus reviews._

_Fic inspirado en un hermoso FANART de MARCELA. Gracias por permitirme usarlo :)_

.

* * *

.

CONTESTANDO REVIEWS

**nerckka** Muchas gracias, nena! Quise hacer algo diferente, como en casi todos mis fics.

**Josie** Gracias por leer, creo que en este capítulo se aclaran todas tus dudas y espero sea de tu gusto ;)

**Friditas** Sí, lo del Wero es amor, Friditas. No siempre son gratis las cosas en la vida, pero él se ve feliz con su "sacrificio". Como bien dices, Archie tiene con Neal y Terry más en común de lo que pensamos: impulsivos, caprichosos y un pelín egoístas; además de que se instalan cómodamente en su burbuja de seguridad en vez de realmente arriesgarse por Candy. Te mando un abrazo MUY fuerte y dedico mi trabajo a ti.

**aris cereth** Muchas gracias, preciosa,,, aquí tienes el final y con tus dudas resueltas! Te espero en mis demás fics!

**Lady Lyuva Sol** Awwww... sin palabras, me emocionó tu review. Muchísimas gracias. Y sí, lo de estos dos es amor de verdad.

**sayuri1707** Espero que el final aclare tus dudas y te guste, gracias por leer!

**AnaEdith** Lo puse en el Rosa Oscuro por las minigolosuras, tal vez por eso no lo viste. Sí, Neal es patriarca en mi historia por varios motivos: porque es mayor que Archie (y pensé que el clan se regiría por un principio de primogenitura), porque su familia manipuló a Elroy, la matriarca; para echar más sal a la herida, y porque... ¡me encanta Neal! Más arriba explico por qué de adultos Archie, Neal y Terry podrían llevarse bien.

**Elisa** No me cansas, tocaya... al contrario: quiero agradecerte por leer, por animarnos, y sobre todo, por la confianza. Nos abres tu corazón en los reviews y eso es un regalo precioso. Lamento mucho la historia de tu familia, por desgracia la vida real no siempre es color de rosa: pero se puede aprender de la experiencia y tratar de ser feliz con lo que se hay. ¿Tienes Facebook? Friditas, más chicas y yo, estamos en un grupo de Andrewfans donde te recibiríamos con los brazos abiertos. No sólo hablamos del candymundo, sino que nos apoyamos en los problemas personales y nos regalamos firmitas.

**Clau Ardley** Siempre son una delicia tus comentarios, mana. Acertados, sensatos y honestos. Diste en el clavo: para mí el éxito en la relación de Albert y Candy a pesar de la pobreza, es una mezcla entre amor y dignidad. Han aceptado su destino y con ello hacen lo que pueden para ser felices, y lo son; porque no desean más que estar juntos.

**Nelly** Sólo al principio fue lavaplatos, luego ha ascendido hasta cocinero. Por cierto, incluso estos trabajos precarios eran un milagro conseguirlos en la época en que sitúo parte del fic, la Gran Depresión. Intento que en mis trabajos todo tenga un por qué. Gracias por leerme!

**Amigocha** Exactamente: el amor y el trabajo duro lo pueden todo. Quise explorar la alternativa de que de verdad lo desheredasen y este es el resultado. Gracias por leer!

**Carito Andrew** Ellos saldrán adelante solos, ya lo verás ;)

**chidamami** Gracias! Es precisamente lo que quería!

**rita miller** Bueno, si quiero hacer un fic realista, lo que me pediste no puede ser. Pero ojalá y el giro que di sea de tu agrado; al fin que de todas formas son felices.

**CandyFan72** Muchísimas gracias, nena! Tu apoyo es bien importante y apreciado por mí!

.


End file.
